Angel Magic
Angel Magic is either a Caster or Holder Magic (depending on its method of employment) related to angels. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Holder Magic *'Users': Sorano Aguria Description Angel Magic revolves around the summoning of angels through the use of golden Angel Coins which are capable of producing different kinds of damage, depending on the kind of angel summoned. It is believed that the Magic is miraculous and will wash away the wielder's "sins" with a "holy light". However, such Magic suffers from two notable drawbacks: the summoning of angels will shorten the caster's life span and will inflict great pain onto them every time the summoned angel is defeated. These coins are round, glowing and gold in color. The coins' obverse and reverse share the same design; having the motif of a single wing in the center, with curved lines surrounding the wing, and four smaller circles at every direction. There are also arched lines on the sides of the coins. One magical Angel Coin is equivalent to a "cost" of 10. Albeit unknown exactly how much a single coin equates to, each coin represents a certain span of the user's life, and hence stronger angelic beings require more of these magical Angel Coins. Should the summoned angel be defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize, followed by the Magic's drawbacks. So far, the strongest angel one can summon needs 10 Angel Coins, equating to a cost of 100. To activate the Magic, the caster first puts their hands onto their chest to summon Angel Coins. The user declares the "cost" they are willing to pay, which causes the coins to appear in the users palm, and proceeds to let the coins levitate up into the air. As the coins release an intense light, the user calls out the name of the angel that equates to the cost they previously decided on, causing the angel to appear and deliver damage to the target. However, in some instances it is shown that the user may not need a cost to summon the angels. Spells Sorano's Spells *'Punching Angel': The user summons a gargantuan-sized angel that has a muscular mass, which doesn't have a face and a lower body and is seemingly composed of feathers, that punches the target with a great force. *'Angel's Messenger': The user summons a group of small angels that has a round appearance with wing-like tails and a mouth full of sharp teeth that charges towards the target in order to devour them by lumping on each other to form their selves in round shape that acts as a prison, trapping the target inside. *'Barakiel': Through the use of three Angel Coins, a cost of 30, the user summons forth Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. Baraqiel (Hebrew: ברקאל, Greek: Βαρακιήλ "Lightning of God"), also spelled Barâqîjâl, Baraqel, Baraquiel, or Barakiel, was the 9th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the 200 fallen angels that are mentioned in the Book of Enoch. *'Shamsiel': Through the use of four Angel Coins, a cost of 40, the user summons forth Shamsiel, the angel of sunlight, a giant stone-like, winged cherub with a pompadour hair-style that contains two mysterious pigs in pink lamb suits that shoot light energy. The angel has hairy legs, a hairy chest, broken-lined eyebrows, no pupils or irises, and a pig's tail. Shamsiel (Hebrew: שמשין אל, Greek: Σεμιήλ "Sun of God"), also spelled Samsâpêêl, Shamshel, Shashiel or Shamshiel, was the 16th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the 200 fallen angels that are mentioned in the Book of Enoch. **'Light Blast': The two pigs in Shamsiel's hair shoot blasts of light from their noses, causing damage in a wide area. (Unnamed) **'Enhanced Strength': Shamsiel is very strong, as it was able to smack Dan Straight away from the field of battle with ease. **'Enhanced Durability': Shamsiel is virtually indestructible, able to simultaneously withstand direct hits of Dark Écriture: Pain and Ice Make: Saucer, merely replying that it "tingled". *'Hammer Angel': Through the use of two Angel Coins, a cost of 20, the user summons forth an angel with the appearance of a tall, muscular, four-armed man with a beard and a pair of wings. It wears a fur-like toga and holds a huge golden hammer, wielded in its two right arms. (Unnamed) *'Raguel': Through the use of 10 Angel Coins, a cost of 100, the user summons forth Raguel, "The Angel who Blows the Horn at the End of the World." Raguel is a white angel that possesses two giant pairs of wings, and four long, four-fingered arms. Raguel's legs are similar to the legs of a hooved animal, and it possesses one large, eel-like tail and two longer, thinner tails on either side, with what appear to be small oval fins at the end. Raguel also has two wing tattoos on its collar bone, like Barakiel and Angel. Raguel has many heads, five in front, two in back, each holding a veined horn with an arm of its own. Two large columns of hair rise upwards from between the top two heads and then curl downward. An additional curl at the top loops in the shape of a halo, just like the one on Angel's head. Raguel, also spelled Raguil, Rasuil, Rufael, or Akrasiel, is listed in the Book of Enoch as one of the Seven Archangels. The name "Raguel" means "Friend of God." **'Sound Magic': Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful sound-wave, capable of smashing the shield Ricochet into tiny pieces. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic